


Looking Down

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: America, Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short drabble with Donald and Bernie
Kudos: 2





	Looking Down

Donald and Bernie looked down from the hotel, looking at their two groups of supporters, some of whom were fighting and yelling at each other. The atmosphere was tense down there. Meanwhile Donald and Bernie were up there, enjoying each other's company and watching to see what was going on.  
"So weird how they hate each other, when we don't," Donald said, turning to Bernie.  
"You've got that right," Bernie grinned, "If only they could see us now."  
"Yeah, if only."


End file.
